Roseforatue
Roseforatue goes to Monster Fright Middle School Monster begining Roseferatue, or before transfered to monster high, Rose, used to attend a normie school. One day she was told her single mother would be married to Nose, a man her mother had been dating for two years. Rose had always liked Nose. He was nice, was very helpful with Rose's history homework, and what Rose loved most of all was his Transelvanian accent. She was excited about their marrige. About a week after Rose's mom was married to Nose, Rose was getting ready for bed. Her mom as usual came into her room to kiss her goodnight. Rose wanted Nose to come in too, but he never showed. At 12:00 P.M. Rose woke up. She looked out her window trying to find a way to get to sleep. She then spotted something out her window. Nose! Something was strange about his apperance though. She took a closer look and found out he had fangs. Rose, having her window open, fell out. Rose awoke in the morning. She felt strange about what had suposedly happened last night. If it was a dream everything could go back to normal. If it wasn't a dream...Rose couldn't take the chance. She walked up to her door, but stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. Fangs, and two holes on her neck! She couldn't beleive it, she was a vampire! Nose and Rose's mother then entered the room. They explained to Rose that Nose was a vampire known by the name Noseferatue and that he had bitten Rose last night. Her mother showed that she had bite marks on her neck as well. Noseforatue explained that a normie couldn't marry a monster and that this had to be done. Rose still felt shocked, yet happy. She had always wanted to be a monster. Rose asked her new dad if she could be called Roseferatue. They all laughed, and then her parents transfered her to Monster High, where, what looked like her life's end, would be her unlife's begining. Personality Roseferatue seems to have the urge to make a stand giving her a determind personality. Ever since she was transfered to Monster High she noticed the tension between werewolves and vampires, so as a vampire herself, she decided to change that. She can also be a loner, but she loves nothing more than a fangtastic time with her friends. Skullete: Her skullete has vampire teeth and pointy ears. Clothes: Basic: Roseforatue wears a one strap sleevles dress with the top half being red and the bottom half being white with pink roses and covered in black fishnet. Her shoes are red and look like blood is dripping of them. Her braclet is red and looks like blood is dripping of it. Her hair is black and long. Dead Tired: Roseforatue has a light pink short sleeved shirt with a black bat on the front. Her bajama bottoms are red with pink paint splatters. Her slippers are light pink with vampire teeth. Her sleeping mask has the same design as her pajama bottoms. Gloom Beach: Roseforatue wears a pink two piece bathing suit that's decorated with black bats. Her bathing suit cover is white with red "blood" splaters. Her shoes are pink with res straps. Her hair is in a pony tail with her bangs being pushed to the side. Monster Prom: Roseferatue has a sparkely pink long sleeved shirt with a long sparkely red skirt. Her leggings are black fishnet with a bat design. Her shoes are sparkely black. Her hair is in a high pony tail with some sparkely pink highlights. Acceseries include a sparkely black bat shaped purse and a rose pink i coffin. Classic Monster: Roseforatue is the daughter of Noseforatue. Noseforatue is a vampire from the black-and-white silent film Noseforatue. Roseforatue has pointy ears like Noseforatue. Rosefortae.png|Roseforatue Basic PhotoArt_04082017192338.jpg|Concept Art Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females